Former Glory
by xXGuardGirlXx
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't who you think she is. She isn't even a Granger. She is engaged to Draco Malfoy, Dark Prince. That could only make her the Dark Princess. What will happen when there is light shed on the truth of who she really is? !DARK WIN !SLIGHTLY OOC HERMIONE !CURSING (not very good at summaries...)
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I know that I said I was going to work on my other stories, and I promise I am, but this story has just been bugging the crap out of me, so I decided to give it a shot. Hermione is rather OOC in certain situations, which you will see. But anyway, keep in mind that this is only the prologue. I should have the first chapter typed up within the next few days and I shall post it up here. Enjoy!**

**Prologue: September 15****th****, 1979**

The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it "the Riddle House", even though it had nearly been twenty years since the Riddle family lived there. It stood on a medium sized hill that overlooked the village almost a mile away. Some of the windows were boarded up tightly, many tiles were missing from the roof, and ivy was spreading unchecked over the face of the house.

This is what a young man saw as he stood in front of the old, rusted gate at the end of the driveway. He pulled out a hand from the depths of the black robes he wore, his long and slender fingers holding an equally slender black wand. He waved it silently and the gate clicked, swinging open with a loud groan.

He had no expression on his face other than disgust as he walked through the gate. His cold gaze swept around him and then he turned back towards the gate.

He raised his hand once more, motioning to something unseen. "Come," he said, his voice soft, rich, and bone chilling.

Another person slipped through the gates dressed in the same attire as the man and went to his side. They took a hold of his hand, something they only did when the pair was alone. Glancing around like he did and seeing the unkempt grass lawn, the unknown figure spoke.

"Merlin, it looks as if it hasn't been dealt with since it was first built," the voice said, speaking about both the house and the lawn. The figure's voice was feminine and held a great amount of distaste, as if she were used to luxuriousness and the sight of this was shocking that someone would actually want to live there. A small smirk graced the young man's pale pink, rose petal lips.

Now, now, Bellatrix. You know that this place hasn't had anyone to clean it in nearly two decades," he admonished softly and with a slightly playful tone that he reserved for Bellatrix alone.

The feminine voice couldn't help but to scoff and released his hand to push back the hood that had kept her face shrouded in darkness and shadows.

The figure was obviously a woman's, but she had pale skin like the man, insanely curly black hair, as well as eyes that were black as night, only a shade lighter than the pitch black pupil. A small pout came onto Bellatrix Riddle's, formerly known as Bellatrix Black, blood red lips.

"There are spells that could make sure that the lawn is always perfect, Tom," she countered in the same tone.

Tom Riddle Junior couldn't help but to shake his head with a smile. "You are never satisfied, are you, my love?" he replied.

A wicked grin replaced Bellatrix's pout. "Only behind closed doors, my love," she crooned to him with a wink before becoming serious. "You did get the necessary arrangements with the muggles done, correct?" she asked, spitting the word 'muggles' with layered disgust.

Tom nodded. "The land is mine, so we are free to do what we wish with the house," he answered.

Bellatrix squealed with happiness. "We can finally make the nursery," she said excitedly, placing her hand on her stomach which had yet to start rounding out.

Tom let out a warm laugh. "Yes, we can. Now, behind the gates," he said. They quickly walked to the front of the gate. Upon closing it and standing about fifteen feet away, Tom and Bellatrix raised the wands. In perfect synchronization, they waved their wands in an intricate and complex swirl. With the combined magic, the original manor was disintegrated into dust and a new one quickly started to rise from the ashes like a phoenix.

Within ten minutes, the house was complete. They still needed to do a lot of work, but the brunt of it, which was having the structure of the house made, was done.

Tom and Bellatrix turned to each other with a smile before clasping hands and walking up the new driveway.

Riddle Manor was on its way to its former glory at last.

**So? What did ya think? Good, bad, so so? Let me know in a review! If you have any questions, I will answer them in the next chapter at the end. Also, tell me your thought on what you think is going on/what is going to happen! This is mainly an introduction to Tom and Bellatrix, the next chapter will have more information on what is going on, I believe. **

**Anyway, read and review if you wouldn't mind! :D**


	2. Chapter One: June 31st, 1980

***A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the prologue. I know that it wasn't that detailed or information giving, but it was mainly just to introduce the Riddle Manor (as is this chapter, which gives a whole lot of detail of the house) as well as introducing Tom and Bellatrix. Chapter two is not finished yet (I have been really busy lately and plus, life has crashed down on me as one of my good friends killed themselves two weeks ago, so hence the reason for the super late update. Sorry for that, but I'm sure you can understand. Anyway, here is chapter one! Enjoy :D **

**I also forget to do the disclaimer, so here it is and this will be the ONLY DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I do not own Harry Potter and credit goes to other people if they recognize some of their work within my story (stories). My brain has a habit of adding in bits and pieces of information from other stories and I don't even realize it until someone mentions it in a review.***

**Chapter One: June 31****st****, 1980**

Riddle Manor was a home that has belonged to Tom Riddle Junior and his wife, Bellatrix Riddle nee Black, for almost nine months. The large house was surrounded by 15 foot tall hedges back by full grown evergreen trees. On the front side, stood a massive wrought iron gate with stone pillars on either side of it. The top of the gate was arched and had the saying 'Death before Dishonor' written across it, which separated between the F and the O in 'before' when it was opened. On both doors was a panel that had a silver snake coiled up as if about to strike. The heads faced the middle of the gate where an intricate locking mechanism laid, which either opened by a certain spell in which trusted few knew or by placing your hand on it. If you were expected or a part of the many wards surrounding the whole house, which both protected and shielded it from muggles, you would be able to enter. Muggles still saw the same image of the house that they saw a year ago.

Upon walking through the gates, the driveway was lined by small shrubs that stood about three feet in height. The lush, green grass on either side of the shrubs was perfectly manicured, each blade of grass no more than two inches tall. Due to this, the lawn usually looked as if it were fake, although no one dared mention this to Lord or Lady Riddle.

On the back side of the house, there was a very large garden full of both common and extremely rare herbs and all sorts of flowers and plants. The garden was personally attended to by Lady Riddle. As of right now, it was one of her most prized possessions, but that was due to change very soon. On the other side of the back yard stood a maze with perfectly trimmed hedges which were about ten feet tall. In the center of the maze was a twenty foot square courtyard with a fountain in the very middle. Surrounding the fountain were wooden benches that were adorned with wrought iron arms and legs. In-between each bench was lush and fragrant red and white rose bushes that always bloomed, no matter what the season or weather was. The ground of the actual maze was just packed dirt that left no footprints and, when entering the courtyard, turned into smooth white pebbles that also made the driveway.

The manor itself had a late 16th, early 17th century Gothic-style architecture, which was due to Lady Riddle. The foyer inside was almost entirely made out of black oak wood that was magically charmed to never be damaged in anyway, including any form of magic, thus always looking brand new. The grand staircase was made of the same black oak wood as the foyer. The hand carved railing was made out of a swirled mixture of black and white marble which was supported by wrought iron stands. This was true for all of the flights of stairs in the manor.

Most of the house was made out of black oak and wrought iron. However, in certain areas like the expansive libraries and the brilliantly stocked study were made out of mahogany as well as stained maple. Along the walls in the corridors were candles that were enchanted, making them always burn and never melt. They were held up by wrought iron stands that were fastened to the dark walls with a simple, but permanent sticking charm.

The manor as a whole consisted of six levels. This included a dungeon below the house that had numerous cells, some empty, while others weren't; a large chamber for the occasional torture; as well as a huge room that hosted Death Eater meetings for when Lord Riddle had them. The entire first floor was purely for entertaining guests. There was a grand ballroom, a large dining hall which was used when the Riddle's had a large amount of people eating, a private dining room for family and close friends only, as well as a parlor, a music room, a library, a sunroom, which was towards the back, and a study that Lord Riddle used to take important meetings.

The second floor had two entrances: the main one and the one the servants used. The one for the help was in the kitchen. A third of the second floor was taken up by the servant's quarters, the rest for the guests that needed to stay for a night or two. The Riddle's weren't overly cruel to the servants, both human and non-human, but they weren't nice to them either. At most, they tolerated the help, but were quick to punish when the need arose. The third level was purely for the children to come and, when they were made, the children's friends. Future generations had a wide variety of what they could do, seeing as they had a private music room filled with every single instrument known to man, a private library, an art room, and a toy room. Every bedroom was in neutral colors as everyone had different tastes. The plan was that when someone was over repeatedly and long enough for them to get their own room, they could personalize it to suit themselves and it become theirs. Luckily, each bedroom had a connected bathroom, so they didn't have to worry about having to share with someone else.

The fourth floor went along with the third in regards to it belonging to the children. It was mostly a hang out place which would be filled with every single game made as well as future game consoles such as the Xbox, the play station, and the Wii when they all come out in the first ten years of the twenty-first century. The Riddle's may have abhorred Muggles, but they had to admit that they made some amazing inventions. The family appreciated the music, literature, art, and, of course, the electronics.

Now, the fifth and last floor was the attic which exclusively belonged to Lord and Lady Riddle. Their own children were the only ones who didn't need permission to go up there. It consisted of the master bedroom, Tom's private study, and Bellatrix's personal library. There were also several different rooms on that floor, but only one other was important: the birthing room.

That was where Tom and Bellatrix were, along with a Medi-Witch that they trusted, a mid-wife who would become the child's nurse, Severus Snape, who was a loyal friend, as well as Bellatrix's best friend and sister in all but blood, Narcissa Malfoy nee Galathill.

Bellatrix's water had broken about three or four hours prior and she was going through contractions. Tom gripped his wife's hand tightly and Narcissa was holding Bellatrix's other hand. She was trying to calm the witch down as she herself had been in Bella's position several months earlier with her firstborn son, Draco Abraxus Malfoy.

Severus was at the head of the bed, holding several potions that he had brewed during the week to help make the birthing process go easier.

The medi-witch and the mid-wife, Victoria, were at the end of the bed, waiting for Bella's cervix to widen fully.

A scream suddenly rang out, putting the other three women into action. It was time.

"Lady Riddle, you need to start pushing," the medi-witch ordered. Bellatrix did and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, which were screwed shut. Narcissa pull back Bella's curly black hair from her sweaty forehead and said, "Breathe, Bella. You need to breathe," echoing the same words Bella had told Narcissa as she was birthing.

"Push!"

"TOM MARVALO RIDDLE! YOU ARE NEVER GETTING SEX FROM ME AGAIN!" Bella screamed in pain as she pushed, panting after she did.

The man in question had paled upon hearing this as their sex was very good, especially their angry, make-up sex. Then her next words made both him and even Severus pale even further as they shared a glance. This was nothing new to the potions master as he had heard similar threats from Narcissa to Lucius when birthing. Narcissa, however, just smirked at the two men before telling her to breath once more.

"YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN! IF YOU DO, I WILL CASTRATE YOU AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!"

"One last push, my lady!"

"YOU BLOODY SAID THAT FIVE PUSHES AGOOO!" Bella's scream went higher as she gave one last push. She felt her baby leave her body and she collapsed against the mound of pillows behind her, panting like a horse after galloping several miles straight.

"Lady Riddle, I'm sorry, but you need to push once more to get the placenta out," the medi-witch said after giving the baby to Victoria. Bella consented after shooting a deadly glare at the woman.

Finally, after about an hour, Bellatrix was holding her newborn daughter. She already had a tuft of black hair, a cute button nose, full, but puckered up red lips, and pale skin.

"My sweet, sweet baby girl," Bellatrix crooned softly, gently rubbing her daughter's cheek as she snuggled against Bella's breast to feed. The sucking sensation felt a little weird to Bella, but only due to the feeling of just gums and no teeth. The actual pulling was something she was used to as Tom tended to suck on her breast during sex.

Narcissa, Tom, and Severus smiled at the site of mother and daughter. "She's so beautiful. What's her name?" Narcissa asked.

Bella looked at Tom, who was at her side, and then back down at the bundle in her arms. She opened her mouth and spoke the name.

Several hundred miles away, a quill came to life, writing down a name. A man, who had been watching as it wrote down numerous names, jerked in shock and ran out of the room to get a messenger when he saw the name that belonged to that newborn baby girl.

Hermione Isabel Riddle.

***Wow… was that detailed or what? No one asked me any questions from the last chapter, (which didn't surprise me) so there won't be any question answering today! Anyway, I shall try my hardest to get chapter two finished as soon as possible, but it will be hard as I am leaving for a six week camp at a local college tomorrow (Sunday) and will only be home on the weekends. I probably have half to three fourths of the chapter done, so I will (again) do my best to finish it when I can! Thanks guys! Please don't forget to review in the box below~~!***


End file.
